Several known compounds have what can be characterized as a cooling activity, and are referred to in the art as cooling agents. Cooling agents are perceived as cold or cool when contacted with the human body and, in particular, with the mucous membranes of the mouth, nose and throat. An example of one such compound is 3-1-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,425.
The present invention is directed to novel compositions comprising 3-1-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol codried with a food acceptable, water-soluble carrier. These compositions can be used in chewing gum to improve the "cool" sensation perceived upon chewing the gum.